Stormy Drabbles For Zutara
by AzureStorm
Summary: iTunes challenge, involving Zutara! Some of them are pretty random but good! Please R&R!


**Okay, so I am not that active of a fanfiction author and I apologize. I have had a lot of time to write fanfiction but I have been getting really lazy lately. Also, now that the series is over, I haven't had much inspiration to write anything Avatar related. So, I am sorry if this is completely terrible but I tried! That is what matters, right? Anyways, read and review! Thank you!**

**The rules for this iTunes meme:**

**Put your iTunes on shuffle. Write the first thing that pops into your head when listening to the song, and finish writing before the song is over. Repeat nine more times.**

**Warning, the first one is a little dark but don't worry! The other ones have plenty of fluff!  
**

**

* * *

**

**When It Rains - Paramore**

Katara didn't understand her husband anymore. She had no idea why he was acting so distant. There was no reason to...okay, so what if there were a few riots breaking out in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom? They had no reason to worry that these riots would start another world war. Although, Katara also felt that Zuko was 'falling out of love with her', so to put it. She knew that being patient would be the best way to handle Zuko's new mood. When he was ready, he would talk to her about it - or so she hoped.

Zuko was starting to turn into his sister, and he knew it. He was paraniod about everyone around him plotting his downfall, even Katara. Why else would she have agreed to marry him? Really, the scar on the side of his face made most women look the other way when he went into town. Also, there was the little problem with his temper getting the best of him sometimes. Then again, he felt a little guilty that his change was taking a toll on his marriage with the love of his life...but he was noticing that maybe he wasn't really in love with her. On the rare occasions that he saw Mai, he still blushed a little just at the sight of her. One thing that he knew for certain was that he was completely and utterly confused about his whole life at the moment. He just wanted the confusion to end. Now.

There was a huge storm approaching and Katara took this oppertunity to go talk to her husband in his study. The distant storm helped her relax and clear her mind a little more about Zuko. She opened the door to his study and gasped. Zuko, her first husband, the love of her life wasn't even there but in his place a small evenlope with her name. There was one next to hers, with Iroh's name on it.

* * *

**Kiss You On The Mouth - Danielle Peck**

"So Katara...how is the weather in the Water Tribes?" asked Zuko glancing at the waterbender as they walked to his study together. "It's fine, typical Water Tribe weather," she paused as she rolled her eyes "why are you asking me about the weather? You know exactly, how the weather is in the Water Tribes."

"I don't know...it felt like something to ask...you know to be polite." Zuko blushed lightly as he finished his sentence.

"I don't know why you are wasting time. I don't want to talk about the weather. I don't want to go tour the capitol or the palace. We have been dating for three months, ever since we saved each others lives, and have only kissed twice." Katara was a getting a little frustrated about Zuko's lack of affection.

"Well all you had to do was say something." With that, Zuko pulled his girlfriend close to him and kissed her. When they pulled apart for air, Katara heard Zuko whisper into her hair, "I think I could stay like this forever".

"Oh really? Prove it." She smiled as she said that and pulled away quickly. She grabbed his wrist and ran the rest of the way with him to his study.

* * *

**Skin (Sarabeth) - Rascal Flatts**

Katara knew that she wasn't healthy - that something was wrong with her even if everyone else denied it. Her headaches were more frequent, her vision blurred more, and a few other annoying symptoms were becoming more constant for her. The only place she found peace, was in her sleep. Her dreams always involved her in a beautiful ballroom. Her prince charming would come and ask her to dance to a tune unknown to her. They would dance, around and around without any cares. A gentle breeze would pick up and then like clockwork, her dream would end and she would wake up to her now daily pains.

When Zuko found out about this he promised to help her. To find the best healer there was. Katara still did not trust him fully, so just blew off his promise. She thought it was only a way to get closer to the Avatar. He traveled for a month before finding a healer that said he could help Katara. As hard as it was for Zuko to find, this healer was a waterbender living peacefully in the Earth Kingdom. When Katara saw Zuko with the healer, she finally felt she could trust the firebender. When the healer was finally done, Katara felt like herself again.

The first thing Katara did was run up to Zuko and hug him. She thanked him for a week straight for what he had done for her.

* * *

**You and Me - Lifehouse**

"Would you like to dance?" Katara stared at Zuko like he had suddenly grown a second head. Everyone knew Zuko (or rather the new Fire Lord) hated to dance. Knowing there was a good reason he asked but unsure of what, she agreed. She noticed many nobles and their daughters giving her death stares, making her become a little nervous.

"Zuko, why..." she was interupted by said firebender twirling her. She followed his lead and was surprised when the song ended, the Fire Lord still wanted to dance with her asking, "Just one more dance?" Once more, she agreed and was surprised it was one of the Fire Nation's slower songs. Zuko laughed softly as he noticed her blush.

"It's just you and me. Ignore the nobles, they are stuck up. They have nothing to do...well besides plot ways to have their daughters marry me." Zuko paused looking at the waterbender in front of him, she had stolen his heart and had no idea that she had done so, "Ignore that last fact because if you haven't noticed, I can't keep my eyes off of you. I don't know why...". Before he could finish his rambling, said girl stood on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly. When the moment came to an end both asked softly, "What day is it?".

* * *

**I'm Yours - The Script**

It had been a year since the Great War ended and the new leaders were hoping to keep it that way. So when news came to the new Fire Lady of Aang and Iroh dying in the Earth Kingdom, she suddenly felt like she had the hardest job in the world. To tell her husband that his two best friends, besides herself, had died. She waited for her husband to come to their bedroom. Zuko finally arrived to the bedroom and saw something was wrong with his wife. "I'm not sure I can tell you what's wrong...it's...I can't." said Katara softly looking down.

Zuko then sat next to his wife and held her hands with one of his. With his free hand he turned her head so she was looking at him. "I may not have the softest touch. I may not say the words as such and though I may not look like much I'm yours. Though my edges may be rough, and never feel I'm quite enough. It may not seem like very much but I'm yours. You healed these scars over time, embraced my soul. You loved my mind, you're the only angel in my life. There is nothing you can not tell me."

Katara smiled hearing her husband speak. She was flattered, which made telling him the sad news much worse. Although if he wanted to know, he had a right, and there was nothing the two of them could not get through. "Zuko, please do not get mad at the news but Aang and Iroh...they have passed on." the Fire Lady felt tears come to her eyes as she told him of the news. That was the second day in her life that she saw her husband cry - it was even more heartbreaking for the young waterbender.

* * *

**Wake Up Call - Maroon 5**

Zuko was stunned when he walked into his bedroom. There was his wife of three years in bed with another man. It made him feel anger and heartbreak at the same time. Trying to control his anger he had to ask, "Who is he?". Katara sat up a little, pulling the sheets up with her. "I...you...I can explain!" but before the waterbender had a chance, Zuko lost his temper and shot a rather large fireball in her direction. Luckily for Katara, she jumped out of bed before the fire touched her. Unluckily though, the fireball hit the unknown man in the bed killing him instantly.

Feeling fear for the first time in three years, the waterbender stayed on the floor to scared to move or think. Seeing the sight of his wife scared stiff calmed Zuko down, if only enough to not kill her with firebending. Closing the door behind him, Zuko took a few steps towards the girl. "Don't you care about me anymore? Don't you care? We are married! Does that mean nothing to you?" asked Zuko, glaring at the girl. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thanked himself for not killing his soon to be ex-wife. She found her courage and glared back and asked the same question back to him. Stunned, Zuko shook his head and asked how she could ever think of such a thing.

* * *

**Inseparable - The Jonas Brothers  
**

"Take my hand." whispered Zuko to his fiance. The two had hardly seen each other since they had told their friends, who told their friends, and so on so forth about the upcoming marriage. Quickly, Katara took his hand and he helped her out of her window. They ran off into the night and into the forest that surrounded the fire palace. Finding a clearing, the couple laid down in the grass and stared at the stars. No words were exchanged, the moment to each of the teens felt to comfortable to break.

"I would give it all just to show you I'm in love." whispered Zuko, who had turned his head to look at Katara on his chest. He smiled as he saw her blush in the moonlight. "I know, Zuzu." answered Katara. Laughing, she got up feeling that sunrise would be soon. "Come on, we need to head back to the palace before someone notices we're gone."

"It's not like we did anything..." before Zuko could finish the rest of his complaint, Katara kissed him. "I know but everyone knows we are inseparable."

* * *

**Wish We Were Older - Metro Station**

Zuko and Katara were dancing, and he knew she was nervous and wanted to leave. She turned and started to run towards the door. "Turn around Katara." said Zuko softly from behind her. She shook her head and when they were finally outside the ballroom, she did turn around. Seeing her crying, Zuko stepped forward and hugged her. Hearing Katara stop crying, Zuko looked down and suddenly felt her lips on his. Pulling away she whispered, "You know they will never let us be together, don't you?". He nodded and pulled her closer. They kissed once more and Zuko picked her up and carried her to a more private spot in the palace. Somehow, they avoided all of the guards. That night ended up being the best one either teen had or would ever have.

* * *

**Shelf - Jonas Brothers**

"Fire Lord Zuko, you must chose a wife or the council will chose one for you." That sentence had been running through Zuko's mind for the past week. He knew who he wanted to marry, the one girl who knew him better than himself. She had done this in such a short time too, that it impressed the young Fire Lord. Spotting the waterbending hero ahead of him, he quickend his pace. "Katara I want to talk to you about something important."

"Yes, Zuko?" asked Katara, a little surprised he wasn't in some sort of meeting.

"I want you to hear me out on this but I want you to marry me..." he paused seeing her shocked expression and was unsure of how to continue. He did not know if he could explain how he loved her. "You know me better than I know myself. Please do not take my heart and put it on a shelf...I held your hand and it felt like a fairytale, a fantasy. It's to late to pretend I don't love you anymore. Please just give me a shot to show you how much I do love you...I promise I will give up my position as Fire Lord if that is what you want - I'll give it all up, if you asked." When he finished, the Fire Lord begged the woman in front of him with his eyes to accept his offer.

"Zuko I..."

* * *

**Battlefield - Jordan Sparks**

"I do not love you!" Katara paused realizing that she had said the wrong thing. "I mean...I do love you but I don't...Zuko, you know I never want to hurt you...I'm sorry." Tears started to come to the young girl's eyes as she watched Zuko's expression become angry. "Oh really? Then please explain what you did mean. We have been dating for how long now? And you just now chose to tell me this, thanks Katara. I never once pretended to love you, I have always meant it when I told you I loved you."

"Then why did you act so cold so much? When you love someone, you share your feelings with them. You should never have kept anything from me Zuko." replied Katara, still crying. She was fighting to control her emotions - and failing to do so.

"That is just who I am. This conversation is done with." answered Zuko, who turned and left the garden. He was deep in thought when he, literally, ran into his Uncle Iroh. Having spent three years with the young man, Iroh knew that he was upset. "What is wrong Zuko? Did you and Katara break up?" Zuko only sighed and replied, "Why is love such a battlefield? Why is it difficult?"

"They do not call it love because it is easy, Zuko. It is rather difficult but beautiful."

* * *

**Okay, so that took awhile to finish but I hope everyone enjoyed it! I worked harder on some of them than others. I know, there are two or three that are a little dark. Also, on the 9th one, I'm sorry it is a cliffhanger. The song ended and well, I felt like it would be cheating to finish it. I kind of want to take a few of these and make them into full stories. If you do want one of these to be made into a full story, put it into the review which one and I will get straight to work! My fingers hurt (a lot) after doing this so - thank you to everyone who read this. Please review!**

* * *


End file.
